Un amour naissant
by Adele30
Summary: En fait, je sais pas encore trop ce qui va se passer pour l'instant mais je vais improviser c'est une HGDM donc forcement c'est cool!non je rigole...bon venez merci!
1. Chapter 1

**Une nouvelle fanfic cette fois une vrai!!! laissez des rewiews (je rajoute les chapitres au fur et a mesure que je l'ai écrits alors je peux pas vous dire exactement quan...)Dsl pour les fautes et puis n'oubliez pas de laisser des petits commentaires même si vous avez pas aimé merci!!!!

* * *

**

**Prologue 1**

**PDV de Drago:**

Drago venait de passer les meilleurs vacances de sa vie ; son père, l'homme dédaigneux et arrogant qu'il détestait le plus était décédé lors d'une tentative d'évasion de la célèbre prison des sorciers : « La prison d'azkaban ». Le jeune homme avait donc passé ses vacances, certes au manoir familial, mais avec sa mère. Le manoir avait, pendant les vacances, pris un aspect plus chaleureux. Le seigneur des ténèbres la deuxième personne que Drago détestait avait été vaincu grâce à la destruction des, sois disant, horcruxes par le célèbre Harry Potter. Drago lui portait toujours une rancœur sans égale mais en même temps lui était reconnaissant d'avoir supprimer Voldemort_**nda**__ : c'est cool je me débarrasse de tous les persos chiant dés le début…)_.

Pour en revenir aux faits Drago retournait pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard ou il retrouverait les deux gorilles qui lui servaient de bouche-trou mais aussi Pansy la fille avec qui, quand son père était encore en vie, était sa dulcinée mais qui à présent ne représentait plus rien pour le Serpentard. Il avait d'ailleurs l'intention de le lui faire comprendre ! Pour sa septième année Drago avait été élu préfet en chef et avait épinglé son badge bien en vue sur son T-shirt.

Il embrassa sa mère et se dirigea vers le wagon réservé aux préfets en chef. Une fois à l'intérieur il déposa sa valise dans le filet à bagage et se tourna vers la personne qui passerait le reste du voyage avec lui (elle lit un livre) ; c'était une jeune fille brune ; les cheveux noués en un chignon parfait avec quelques mèches de cheveux laissées tombées volontairement devant son visage ; Elle avait les yeux chocolat et des dents parfaites. Elle était vêtue avec des vêtements moldu lui allant à merveille : Un débardeur Bleu moulant laissant ressortir ses formes ainsi qu'un jean moulant également. Bizarrement, elle rappelait vaguement quelqu'un à Drago. Il réfléchi deux secondes et la solution lui vint en tête comme un éclair. Il articula difficilement :

« -Granger !?! Hermione leva les yeux de sa lecture et s'aperçut de l'arrivée de Malefoy,

-Quoi ?

-C'est toi ?

-Et bien oui qui veut tu que se soit d'autre ?

-Personne, enfin je veux dire que… disons que…euh… tu as un peu changée pendant les vacances et ça fait bizarre… »

Hermione rougit légèrement et se replongea dans sa lecture apparemment passionnante.

**Prologue 2**

**PDV de Hermione**

Hermione se dirigeait d'un pas pressé sur le bord du quai de la gare de King's Cross en direction du passage qui menait vers la voie 9 ¾. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas en retard elle se hâtait car elle était pressée de retrouver son deuxième chez elle. Elle était suivie de Ron, Harry et Ginny ses trois meilleurs amis. Cette année elle avait elle aussi été élue préfete en chef. Elle allait donc se retrouver seul dans la salle commune avec l'autre préfet en chef. Quand elle l'avait annoncée à ses amis ils l'avaient regardés avec des yeux de chiens battus auquel elle ne pouvait rien répondre car ce n'était pas de elle que cela dépendait. Sa séparation commençait pendant le trajet ; pendant lequel elle devait régler quelque formalité avec le second préfet en chef et le professeur Mac Gonnagal.

Le groupe passa la barrière magique et retrouva enfin ce tableau de la locomotive rouge vif fumant des panaches blanchâtre. Hermione embrassa Mme Weasley qui l'avait accueilli pour la fin des vacances. Et se dirigea vers son wagon. Quand elle y entra il était encore vide. Elle déposa sa valise dans la partie droite du filet à bagage et en sortit un livre. Elle s'assit sur la banquette et commença à lire…

Quelques minutes plus tard elle ne se rendit pas compte que quelqu'un rentrait mais cette personne la sortit de sa lecture en s'exclamant :

« -Granger !?! Hermione leva les yeux de sa lecture et s'aperçut enfin de la présence du second préfet en chef qui n'était autre que Drago Malefoy elle répondit avec un air dédaigneux,

-Quoi ?

-C'est toi ?

-Et bien oui qui veut tu que se soit d'autre ?

-Personne, enfin je veux dire que disons que tu as un peu changée pendant les vacances et ça fait bizarre… »

Elle se sentit rougir et pour cacher son embarras elle se replongea dans sa lecture.

Drago s'assit face à elle. Celle-ci le regarda discrètement par-dessus son livre et remarqua que pendant les vacances il c'était musclé et avait changé de style vestimentaire : il portait un T-shirt noir et un baggy beige. La gryffondor le voyait pour la première fois habillée ainsi et se surpris à penser que elle aimait bien. Il avait également abandonné sa coupe plaquée pour une chevelure plus désinvolte.

Au bout de cinq minutes le train s'ébranla et le voyage commença. L'atmosphère était pesante dans le wagon et un silence stressant régnait. Au bout d'une longue heure, le professeur Mac Gonnagal fit son entrée dans le compartiment et annonça :

«Bonjour à tout les deux, comme vous le savez cette année et une année très importante pour vous car elle renferme l'examen pour les ASPIC et aussi un programme particulièrement chargé. Nous avons fait tout notre possible pour que vos emplois du temps puissent être organisés sans que vous ne travaillez 24H/24H.

Pour cette année vous devez organiser les sorties à Pré au lard, Les bals d'Halloween, de noël et de fin d'année. Et aussi les tours de ronde pour surveiller le couvrent feu. Je pense que je vous ai informez de tout ce qui vous est nécessaire et à présent vous demandes de commencer à préparer votre année. Je vous laisse vos emploi du temps. Bonne fin de voyage à tous les deux. »

Les deux préfets marmonnèrent un vague merci et le silence revint comme il était partit. Ce fut Drago qui le rompit le premier :

« On devrait l'écouter et commencer dés maintenant.

-Oui ; passe moi mon emploi du temps s'il te plaît.

-Non…

-Passe moi mon emploi du temps s'il te plait, répéta Hermione d'une voix impatiente ; Drago saisi le carnet de Hermione te le jeta à terre et ordonna,

-Ramasse !!

-Vas te faire foutre Drago Malefoy…

-Oh, mais s'est que tu m'insultes maintenant…tu te dévergonde Granger, je vais te le faire payer ! »

Hermione eu à peine le temps de riposter que Drago lui jetait un sort pour qu'elle se retrouve la tête en bas. Si elle aurait pus elle l'aurait écorché vif… Elle se contenta de rester là accrochée à des liens invisibles. Drago voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas la remis sur ces pieds et lui tendis son emploi du temps.

Après avoir giflé Malefoy, Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à son emploi du temps. … Ils s'accordèrent de fixer les tours de ronde le lundi soir. Les sorties au Pré au lard auraient lieues une fois par mois. Les bals eux seraient organisés au moment venu. Une fois les formalités remplies Hermione décida de se reposer et ne tarda pas à tomber dans un profond sommeil. Drago qui regardait par la fenêtre ne c'était pas aperçu que la jeune Gryffondor dormait.

La nuit commençait à tomber ; Hermione c'était réveillée et voulait mettre sa robe de sorcière. Le problème, c'était Drago, celui-ci refusait de sortir en prétendant qu'il se tournerait pendant qu'elle se changerait. Hermione qui n'était pas du tout d'accord essaya de l'expulser par la force ce qui n'eu aucun effet car vu la carrure du jeune homme, Hermione pouvait se comparer à une mouche… La jeune fille se résigna et demanda à Drago de se retourner. Hermione matérialisa un paravent et se cacha derrière. Drago prit lui aussi sa robe et la revêtit. Hermione fit disparaître le paravent et se rassit sur la banquette.

Une heure plus tard, le train rentra en gare et un flot d'élèves sortit du train. La voix grave de Hagrid appela les premières années et les escorta jusqu'au barques. Hermione et Drago se dirigèrent vers l'une des diligences qui les mena vers le château.

Tout le collège se trouvait dans la grande salle, la répartition commença, Dumbledore fit son habituel discours _**nda**__ : on imagine qu'il est pas mort paske sinon c'est trop compliqué…)_ et fut suivit le banquet.

La grande salle commençait à se vider quand Mac Gonnagal vint chercher Drago et Hermione. Elle leur demanda de la suivre jusqu'au quatrième étage ; devant un tableau représentant des sylphes (esprits de l'air) Mac Gonnagal annonça :

« Voila vos appartements le mot de passe est 'malices réglisses', ils entrèrent dans la pièce et Mac Gonnagal annonça :

Vous aurez une salle de bain commune mais vos chambres sont séparées ; votre salle commune est équipée d'une bibliothèque ainsi que d'une petite cuisine et de quoi vous détendre, la cuisine a été commandée par les préfets de l'année dernière, il nous on dit que celle-ci leur avait rendu service au cour de l'année. A présent je vous laisse vous installer ; Miss Granger votre chambre est à droite et Mr Malefoy à gauche. Bonsoir. »

Hermione et Drago lancèrent un vague « merci » et le portrait se referma sur la silhouette du professeur. Les deux préfets partirent se coucher sans s'adresser la parole. Hermione découvrit sa chambre : elle était grande et dans les tons chaud ; Le lit était un deux places à baldaquins. Il y avait également un bureau, une penderie déjà remplie avec les vêtements de Hermione, une bibliothèque remplie des livres de classe de 7ème année et un bureau.

Drago de son coté avait une chambre dans les tons verts et composée des mêmes meubles que celle de Hermione en bois plus foncé.

Ils se couchèrent chacun de leurs cotés assez tôt car les cours commençaient le surlendemain


	2. Chapter 2

**Et voila le premier chapitre!!!!**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Une petite fête pour commencer l'année !!!**

Hermione se réveilla à 10H00 le lendemain matin. Par réflexe se dirigea vers la salle de bain mais celle-ci était fermée à clé. La jeune fille décida d'attendre que le Serpentard ait terminé en lisant un livre dans la salle commune.

Au bout d'une heure, Drago sortit enfin de la salle de bain ; Hermione lui lança sarcastique :

« Eh ! T'es une vraie princesse toi le matin! Le jeune homme se stoppa net aux paroles de la jeune fille et se dirigea vers celle-ci et s'arrêta à mi chemin et la détailla de haut en bas.

-A mon avis tu mets forcément moins de temps que MOI car TOI contrairement à MOI tu n'as pas de quoi t'admirer… »

Hermione lui lança un regard noir, prit ses affaires, donna un coup d'épaule à Malefoy en passant et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Elle se fit couler un bain très chaud rempli de mousses multicolores. Elle se glissa à l'intérieur ce qui eu pour effet de la détendre d'un seul coup.

Pendant ce temps, Drago était parti dans la grande salle pour déjeuner ; à peine assis, une certaine jeune femme à tête de bouledogue lui sauta dessus. Drago était las de l'entendre glousser à longueur de temps et avait bien l'attention de le lui faire comprendre. Elle le tira de ses pensés en lui sifflant à l'oreille :

« Ohhh mon Draguinouchéri comment vas-tu, tes vacances se sont bien passées ? Tu n'es pas trop triste que ton père sois mort… tu sais je trouve que c'était un très bon mangemort et un homme très respectable…Hier j'étais très inquiète, je ne t'ai pas vu, j'ai cru que tu ne reviendrai plus mais à ce que je voie tu a été élu préfet en chef !!!

-Pansy arrête de parler !!! Je vais répondre à tes questions une par une –pour que tu puisses comprendre correctement- mais s'il te plait calme tes nerfs… et un détail en plus, je suis fatigué donc parle moins fort… Si tu veux savoir mes vacances ce sont très bien passées étant donné que tu n'étais pas toujours collée à mes basques et que mon père n'était pas la pour me pourrir l'existence. D'ailleurs, mon père, parlons-en ! Puisqu'il est mort sans laisser de trace écrite de son testament ; mon mariage avec toi est définitivement annulé ce qui implique que je n'ai plus besoin de te fréquenter ! Maintenant tu peux disposer et un détail, ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole …sauf pour me dire que tu es morte dans ce cas tu ne pourrais rien me dire mais bon on s'en fout ! Je serais heureux de l'apprendre… »

Pansy regardait Drago avec les yeux ouverts grands comme des soucoupes, des larmes perlaient sur les cotés de ses yeux et elle avait une mine dépitée. Elle se leva et partit en courant de la grande salle.

Hermione qui était justement descendue après s'être habillée avec un petit débardeur orange et une jupe courte kaki lui arrivant au dessous des genoux. Elle allait retrouver ses amis mais au moment où elle s'apprêtait à entrer dans la salle, la porte s'ouvrit à la voler et Pansy en sortit la tête dans ses mains. _**nda : **__en fait normalement elle ne vois pas mais on est à Poudlard tout peut arriver !!!)_

_Tiens elle vient de se faire larguer !!! Bien fait pour elle !!! Conasse ! J'espère qu'elle va mourir de désespoir !!_

_**nda : **__tiens c'est bizarre, Drago et Hermione pensent la même chose)_

Hermione continua son chemin et retrouva ses amis à la table de Gryffondors. Ils discutèrent pendant une partie de la matinée dans le parc cet décidèrent d'organiser une petite fête de début d'année entre amis. _**nda**__ : En bon Gryffondor : il ne faut jamais manquer un occasion de faire la fête)_ Ils se partagèrent des missions :

**Mission de Hermione** _: trouver une salle libre non surveillée et une bonne excuse au cas ou Rusard entendrait et/ou serait mis au courant._

**Mission de Ginny** : _trouver des boissons et ramener des bonbons de Pré au lard en passant par un passage secret sans se faire repérer (Harry prête la carte du maraudeur)._

**Mission de Ron** _: allé dans les cuisines et demander aux elfes de maison de préparer quoi manger et de le récupérer._

**Mission de Harry** _: superviser la préparation autrement dit ne rien faire et se la couler douce…_

_Tout ce petit monde se mit à sa tache après avoir reçu son rôle (donnés par Harry)_

_**nda : **__rhaa…je l'aime pas ce mec !!!)_

**Le soir avant le début de la fête :**

Hermione avait réussie à trouver une salle de classe au 9ème étage avec l'aide de Dobby. Cet étage était le moins utilisé de tout Poudlard à la connaissance de Hermione. Et si Rusard les trouvais, elle possédait une copie d'une autorisation donnée par Dumbledore.

Ginny s'était fait aidé par Fred et George puisqu'ils étaient à l'extérieur de l'école, il leur était plus facile de circuler dans Pré au lard. Leur sœur leur avait fait une liste des produits à acheter et les avait attendus dans la grotte où Sirius se cachait avec Buck (voir tome 3). Le plus dur pour elle avait été de ne pas se faire attraper par Rusard en se rendant au passage secret.

Ron était allé dans les cuisines et avait été fort bien accueilli par les elfes. Ils lui avait promis de lui donner pour le soir des amuses gueules et des sandwich.

Harry lui c'était baigné dans le lac mais avait aussi aidé Hermione à décorer la salle grâce à quelques sorts simple mais efficace. La salle était décorée aux couleurs de la maison de la plupart des invités.

A 7H00, les invités commencèrent à arriver : Lavande qui sortait avec Ron, Seamus, Dean, Neville, Parvati, Luna et Padma (qui avait été invité malgré son appartenance à la maison Serdaigle) et d'autre Gryffondors. Tout le monde leva son verre à la nouvelle année scolaire _**nda : **__a mon avis ils sont fous ! il fête la nouvelle année __scolaire _. Vers minuit (43 minutes et 27 secondes), Hermione décida de rentrer dans ses appartements pour ne pas laisser supposer à Drago qu'elle ne se pliait pas au règlement. Elle prévint ses amis et partit.

Quand elle passa le tableau, Drago était assis sur un des canapés et lisait un magazine de Quidditch. Il fit à peine attention à la jeune fille qui passa devant lui et partit se coucher sans demander son reste.

Le lendemain matin, les cours commençait ; Hermione et Drago avait un cours commun de potion.

Il se leva à 8H00 étant donné qu'il commençait à 9H00 _**nda**__ : ça va cool les emplois du temps…). _Il alla dans la salle de bain de coiffa et se lava et descendit dans la grande salle. Personne ne vint le rejoindre ; il trouva d'ailleurs étonnant de ne pas avoir vu ses deux gorilles depuis le début de l'année ; mais en même temps se doutait que après la chute du seigneur des ténèbres, leurs parents mangemorts (et à Azkaban) n'allaient pas les remettre à Poudlard, où le directeur était Dumbledore. Il allait donc passer une année avec pour seul ami Blaise Zabbini. Il avait également l'attention de se trouver une petite amie pour l'année voir plusieurs.

_Bon alors voyons voir, Patil, c'est fait et puis en plus elles sont bof et se ressemblent trop, Brown, elle sort avec Weasley et j'aurais l'impression de…enfin bref non, la seule que je vois c'est Granger ; remarque, ce serait facile de la prendre dans mes filets vu qu'elle est dans le même dortoir que moi !!! Yeh !!!Je commence dés ce soir !!! Je vais profiter du moment où on va préparer les bals pour l'année et même en potion si je le peux !! Je suis trop fort, he he…_

Blaise venait juste de le rejoindre et s'assit en face du préfet et ils commencèrent à discuter des filles, des vacances et tout les sujets sur lesquels pouvant leurs passer par la tête.

Hermione était descendue dans la grande salle pour retrouver ses amis et annonça qu'elle n'avait aucune envie d'aller en cours de potion _**nda : **__c'est normal pour une Gryffondore…)_. Mais personne n'annulerait le cours rien que pour elle.

Le cours de potion commença comme d'habitude sans joie ni bonne humeur. Pour cette année, Rogue avait décrété que les élèves de Serpentard et Gryffondor serait par groupe de trois. Evidemment, Rogue prit le soin de séparer les trois amis _**nda**__ : bah oui y'a pas Ginny elle a un an de moins…)_. Harry se retrouva avec Milicent Bullstrod et Neville, Ron avec Pansy et un Serpentard que Hermione ne connaissait pas et Hermione avec Blaise et Drago…

Rogue fit apparaître les consignes au tableau et s'assit à son bureau.

Drago chuchota à l'oreille de Hermione :

« Alors Granger tu ne peux plus te passer de moi à ce que je vois… »

Hermione lui jeta un regard noir à quoi il répondit par un sourire narquois et charmeur. Il passa derrière elle et lui effleura les fesses. Hermione se retourna violemment et lui mit un coup de genou bien placé _**nda :**__ ouch!!!). _Le préfet fit une grimace mais se retint de hurler. Hermione lui lança que il savait à quoi s'attendre si il recommençait son geste…

Le reste du cours se passa sans trop de dispute et la potion avait pris l'aspect souhaité étant donné que les trois personnes du groupe faisait la même potion dans le même chaudron et que personne n'avait osé jouer de sale coup à l'autre.

Pendant le reste de la journée, elle avait une heure de métamorphose, une de défense contre les forces du mal, une d'enchantement et une de botanique qui regroupait les quatre maisons.

Le soir Drago et Hermione se trouvait tous les deux dans la salle commune mais ne se parlait pas quand d'un coup Drago s'exclama :

« On a oublié le tour de ronde !

-Merde, ce gros mot avait échappé à Hermione, on fait quoi ?

-On y va maintenant…

-Ok, je vais mettre ma cape.

-Moi aussi »

_**nda : **__dans le genre discussion débile, on fait pas mieux…)_

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils sortaient de leur dortoir.

_Pdv de Drago : Il est temps que je mette mon plan à exécution…mou ha ha ha ha ha (rire sadique)_

Il commencèrent par les cachots et remontèrent les étages petit à petit.

Au bout de une heure (au troisième étage), Hermione commençait à avoir froid et frissonnait. Drago s'en rendit compte e lui dit en joignant le geste à la parole :

« Tiens prend mon sweat sinon on va me soupçonner de te laisser crever de froid dans les couloirs.

-Merci, c'est sympa…

-C'est rien moi j'ai trop chaud de toute manière, dit Drago modeste »

_Pour l'instant, il faut que je change mais sans vraiment le laisser apparaître. Je dois y aller doucement._

Ils ne croisèrent personne pendant leur tour de ronde à part Rusard qui parlait à son chat avec un air mélancolique. En passant devant lui, les deux préfets pouffèrent de rire chacun de leur coté en restant discret pour ne pas attirer son attention. Après cela, ils rentrèrent dans leur dortoir et allèrent se coucher.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Préparation pour le bal.**

Quelques semaines étaient passées depuis le début de l'année. Hermione et Drago avaient, ce samedi, été convoqué chez le directeur en personne ; aucun des deux ne connaissait la raison de cette convocation, mais se doutait que ça devait être important vu le sérieux avec lequel Mac Gonnagal leur avait annoncé. Une fois devant le griffon qui gardait l'entrer de l'escalier menant au bureau ils prononcèrent le mot de passe et le passage secret s'ouvrit et leur laissa la place d'entrer. Dumbledore les accueilli chaleureusement et leur annonça avec un grand sourire :

« Bien le bonjour à vous deux, je vous ai fait demander car pour une première fois à Poudlard nous allons accueillir une nouvelle élève en cours de scolarité. Je vous demanderai de vous occuper d'elle pour qu'elle se sente à l'aise dans sa nouvelle école. Je vous présente Jane Nymphadora Iggles. Une jeune fille sortit de la pièce derrière le directeur.

-Bonjour, dit la jeune fille d'une voix très douce.

-Bonjour, répondirent les préfets tandis que Dumbledore reprenait

-Asseyez-vous là miss Iggles, le choixpeau va désigner votre maison. Jane s'exécuta et le professeur la coiffa du chapeau rapiécé qui s'exclama au bout de quelques instants :

-Gryffondor

-Bravo, vous êtes dan la même maison que miss Granger, elle va vous conduire dans votre dortoir. Mr Malefoy vous pouvez également accompagné. Je vous remercie et vous souhaite bonne chance pour votre année scolaire et vos ASPICs à vous trois ! »

Les trois jeune gens sortir du bureau et se dirigèrent vers le dortoir des Gryffondor. Hermione observa la nouvelle de haut en bas : Elle était plutôt jolie, elle avait de long cheveux blond dorés, des yeux d'un bleu profond et un visage fin. Ce jour là, elle portait une chemise à manche trois quart et un pantalon à pattes d'éléphant fendu sur le bas.

Ils arrivèrent devant le tableau de la grosse dame. Hermione et Jane rentrèrent dans la pièce et montèrent dans le dortoir des filles où Drago ne peut pas les suivre. Hermione engagea la conversation et en profita pour prévenir Jane vis-à-vis de Malefoy en lui disant de se méfier et aussi qu'il était peut-être un mangemort. Elles sympathisèrent vite ; Hermione la présenta à Ginny, Harry et Ron. Tous appréciaient beaucoup cette nouvelle recrue et Ron avait confié à Hermione qu'il était un peu amoureux au bout d'une demi heure d'hésitation (Hermione ne l'avait jamais vu autant rougir).

Quelques jours plus tard, un autre samedi _**nda **__: bah oui c'est pas très marrant de raconter les journées de cour)_, Drago annonça à Hermione que Mac Gonnagal avait demandée de commencer de préparer le bal d'Halloween. Ils se mirent aux préparatifs le soir même. Au bout d'une heure de préparation acharnée, Drago demanda :

« Dit Granger, tu penses qu'il faut qu'on définisse un thème pour la soirée ?

-Oui…Mais j'ai pas trop d'idées…

-Moi j'en ai une : on pourrait faire comme chez les moldus, enfin je veux dire on se déguise en sorcier, citrouille, démon…enfin tu vois le genre ?

_[Espérons que ça lui plaise…_

-Oui je vois, j'avoue que c'est une bonne idée…Mais c'est nouveau que tu t'intéresses au monde de ce qui n'on pas de pouvoir magique ?

-En fait ça fait depuis hier soir _[je ment trop bien !!! _j'ai pensé que comme mon père est mort je pourrais arrêter de m'exclure de certaines choses proscrites par mon ancienne famille mangemort.

-Ah ok. Bon allez, on continu.

-Oui si tu veux ; au fait si c'est bien ça le thème tu voudras t'habiller comment ?

-Je pensais à une robe noire avec de la dentelle et puis plein de petites babioles par exemple un sac, des boucles d'oreilles assorties, des bracelets et plein d'autre truc enfin bon je sais pas si je vais réussir à trouver…et à payer.

-C'est clair. Et tu y vas quand te l'acheter ?

_[Il faut absolument que j'y aille le premier et puis moi j'ai toute une fortune à dépenser autant faire plaisir !je suis trop fort !!!_

-Si ma vie t'intéresse tant que ça tu n'as qu'a arrêter de m'insulter et dans ce cas la seulement je répondrais à toutes tes questions ! dit elle en s'énervant soudainement sans aucune raisons apparente.

-Du calme c'était juste une question et puis d'ailleurs de toute manière je m'en fous !

_[Et voila je m'énerve encore_

-Oui c'est bon ok je me calme…oui reprenons. On décors la grande salle de quel façon ?

-Dans les tons noirs et oranges ; les couleurs de Halloween quoi….

-Oui bon moi je suis fatiguée je vais me coucher en plus demain je me lève tôt je vais au Pré au lard avec Jane et Ginny bon allé, bonne nuit. »

Elle commença à avancer vers la porte de sa chambre mais avant qu'elle n'est toucher la poignée une main qui la fit sursauter se posa sur son épaule.

« Eh, Granger excuse moi de m'être énerver tout à l'heure en fait c'est parce que en ce moment je suis un peu stressé…

-Mouai…

-Pour me faire pardonner je te propose de te laisser choisir tout pour le décor de la grande salle et c'est moi qui paye comme ça je m'excuse en même temps pour toutes ces années passé à t'insulter et te ridiculiser.

-Tu serais pas un peu en train d'acheter mon pardon là ?

-Mais non loin de moi cette idée absurde…et d'ailleurs je voulais aussi te demander une chose mais disons que c'est un peu embarrassant…

-Vas y dit toujours, on verra bien…

-Esketuvevenirobalavecmoa ?

-Tu peux répéter s'il te plait j'ai rien compris et puis dépêche toi je suis fatiguée…

-Hermione, Est-ce que tu veux venir au bal avec moi ?(elle rougit quand il dit son préom)

_[Il veut m'inviter au bal mais pourquoi moi…C'est bizarre qu'il me demande à moi plutôt qu'a une Serpentard…En même temps, peut-être que c'est juste pour m'ajouter à son tableau de chasse…Je répond quoi là ?? Bon allé je me lance…Après j'ai encore toute ma vie devant moi…_

-Oui.

_[Yes !!! elle a accepté ouai!!! Je suis le plus fort !!!_

Il lui sourit timidement ; celle-ci répondit à son sourire plus franchement.

-Je vais me coucher, bonne nuit Drago Malefoy.

-Bonne nuit Hermione… »

Hermione rougit encore une fois à l'entente de son prénom mais ne releva pas car elle était très fatiguée et avait hâte de retrouver son lit.

Drago resta quelques instants dans la salle commune en gravant cette soirée dans sa mémoire. Au bout d'une heure il se dirigea à son tour vers sa chambre et se mit au lit.

Un quart d'heure plus tard tout le monde dormait dans le dortoir des préfets au quatrième étage.

Le lendemain matin, les préfets en chef se levèrent tous les deux en même temps ; Hermione avait décidée de se rendre à Pré au lard pour choisir sa robe de bal. D'autres filles avaient également cette idée en tête donc Mac Gonnagal avait acceptée de leur donner l'autorisation. Drago quant à lui souhaitait également allé à Pré au lard mais pas pour la même raison.

Une fois dans la diligence les menant au village, elles commencèrent à parler costume et robe de bal. Ginny voulait se trouver un déguisement de momie étant donné que le thème ayant été accepté était Halloween chez les moldus ; quand ç Jane elle voulait se costumer en sorcière…

Arrivées à l'entrée du village, les trois jeunes femmes se dirigèrent directement dans la boutique de vêtements. Ginny et Jane trouvèrent exactement ce qu'elle voulait : Ginny avait une sorte de combinaison en bandelettes qui laissait voir son nombril et Jane une robe courte noir et orange et elle avait décidé d'emprunter le balais volant de Ginny. Elle avait trouvé des boucles d'oreilles et des bottes assorties à sa tenue. Les deux robes étaient vraiment magnifiques. Hermione restait en admiration devant une robe telle qu'elle l'avait décrite à Malefoy mais elle coûtait une fortune. Elle décida donc de s'acheter des boucles d'oreilles et de revenir voir plus tard pour la robe. Un jeune Serpentard n'avait pas perdu une miette des évènements et comptait faire une surprise à la jeune préfète qu'il avait vu dépité devant la robe de ses rêves_**nda **__: on se demande bien laquelle de surprise…)_. Les jeunes filles rentrèrent au château mais Hermione était un peu dessus de ne pas s'être achetée la robe dont elle rêvait. Ces amies le remarquèrent et décidèrent de lui remonter le moral en changeant de sujet de conversation et en l'occupant à autre chose. Le soir arriva rapidement et Hermione partit dans la salle commune des préfets. En entrant elle vit Drago et le salua. Ensuite, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre un bain relaxant. Elle fut surprise de trouver la robe posée sur une chaise avec en plus les chaussures et les accessoires assortis. Elle poussa un cri de joie et se retourna dans la direction de Drago mais celui-ci avait été plus rapide et se trouvait déjà à quelques mètres d'elle.

« C'est de ta part ?

-De qui d'autre veut tu que se soit ?

-Je ne sais pas…Mais pourquoi ?

-Tout simplement parce que je ne veux pas que ma cavalière mette n'importe quelle robe et que je trouve que elle serait magnifique dans celle la… répondit Drago en essayant de cacher sa gène,

_Super ta réplique mon petit Drago continu comme ça !!!_

-Merci beaucoup ! Franchement, je ne sais pas quoi dire.

-Bah en fait c'est juste dans mon intérêt donc t'as pas besoin de dire quelque chose… »

_Et voila encore une fois il faut que tu gâche tout !! T'es con ma parole !! Et maintenant comment elle va réagir hein ??_

Il eut à peine fini sa phrase qu'un coussin du canapé traversa la pièce et lui atterrit juste dans la tête.

_Ah bah voila la réaction ne s'est pas faite attendre !!!_

-Dit plutôt que tu crèves d'envie de pouvoir me mater grâce au décolleté qu'il y a sur cette robe !

-J'avoue que c'est un peu ça aussi mais bon… »

Un second coussin lui atterrit sur la tête. Hermione lui souhaita bonne nuit après lui avoir encore envoyé un coussin qu'il avait réussi à esquiver.

* * *

**voilou une petite rewies ça fait toujours palisir**

**merci!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 3 : Le bal de Halloween**

Le dimanche matin, Drago se réveilla tôt mais sachant qu'il n'arriverait pas à se rendormir décida de tout de suite aller dans la grande salle. Il s'habilla rapidement avec un jean et un tee-shirt noir. En descendant il trouva Peeves qui s'amusait à écrire des insanités sur les mûrs du 3ème étage. Il ne croisa personne mais il sentait une présence dans les environs. Cette sensation ne le lâcha pas de la matinée. Hermione de son coté avait décidée de retourner à Pré au lard avec ses amies pour aller chez le coiffeur (magic'tif) et acheté des maquillages et du parfum. La journée se déroula plutôt bien mais la jeune préfète n'osa pas parler de la demande de Drago à Ginny et Jane. Elle redoutait le soir du bal qui était la semaine suivante et fini par se confier à Ginny et Jane qui de toutes les façons le saurait forcement un jour. Elle décida de les inviter dans sa chambre le mardi soir étant donné que elles n'avaient pas cours le mercredi. Jane ne connaissant pas Drago depuis longtemps dit à Hermione que elle trouvait ça génial pour elle

Et Ginny fit mine de ne pas réagir mais n'en pensait pas moins. Elles se donnèrent toutes les trois rendez vous le Samedi pour se préparer pour le bal.

**Le samedi suivant à 3h00 de l'aprèm dans la chambre de la préfète en chef ; Hermione :**

« Tu le trouves comment ce rouge à lèvre ? Il me va bien ?

-Ouah ! Ginny ça te vas trop bien u veux pas essayer ce vernis à ongle à je pense qu'il ira bien avec tes cheveux.

-Eh les filles ! Je les coiffe comment mes cheveux ? J'ai acheté un diadème mais je sais pas comment le placer…

-Hermione, je pense que pour tes cheveux il faut d'abord que tu les démêles et ensuite tu les laisses détaché. Voila. Maintenant tu poses le diadème en guise de pince comme une barète devant enfin attend je vais te montrer…

-C'est un peu le bordel sur ton lit Hermy, tu veux pas qu'on range et qu'on procède méthodiquement…

-Ok, c'est parti ! Opération rangement ! Ginny tu tri tout ce qui concerne les vêtements, Jane les trucs pour les cheveux et moi je m'occupe du maquillage. »

**Au bout de quelques instant même personnes même endroit à 3H30 :**

Les maquillages étaient sur une tablette, le matériel de coiffage dans la salle de bain et les vêtements et accessoires sur le lit. Ginny commença :

« On va d'abord mettre juste les robes ensuite on se coiffe, on se maquille mutuellement et puis ensuite on fignole. Vous êtes Ok ?

-Ok, dirent Hermione et Jane en cœur.

-J'ai juste une question, ajouta la préfète, avec qui vous allez au bal ?

-Moi j'y vais avec Harry mais tu t'en doutes

-Et moi j'y vais avec Ron mais normalement je suis pas censé vous le dire… »

Elles allèrent chacune leur tour dans la salle de bain pour se changer et ensuite commencèrent à se coiffer et à se maquiller

**Du coté des garçons (Harry et Ron)**

-A ton avis, elles font quoi ?

-Je me le demande aussi et je te précise que c'est la 107ème fois que tu me le demande et que je te répond que je ne sais pas même si je me doute qu'elles sont en train de se préparer pour nous plaire ce soi…Quelle délicate attention…

-…

-…

**(Drago)**

-…

(**Nda :** ok cool…qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir raconté si les discussions sont passionnantes…--'')

**Re du coté des filles :**

-j'adore ce fard à paupière pas vous ?

-Oh et regarde ce rouge à lèvre

(**Nda : **je pense que je vais faire une transition rapide…--)

**Le soir à 7H00 (juste avant l'entrée de Hermione et Drago dans la grande salle)**

-Je suis méga stressé ! Je pense que les autres vont tomber dans les patates en voyant que c'est toi mon cavalier

-Mais non et puis tu n'auras qu'à leur dire que c'est parce que on est tous les deux préfets en chef.

-Oui bonne idée ! C'est ce que je vais faire !!

**(Du coté des autres devant la grande salle aussi mais plus loin)**

-Où elle est Hermione ?

-T'occupes !

Ils étaient tous les quatre dans la grande salle et attendait désespérément l'ouverture du bal quand les grandes portes de chêne s'ouvrirent. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers les deux préfets qui, main dans la main rentraient dans la salle et engageait une danse. Plusieurs personnes vinrent les rejoindre après avoir réussis à s'en remettre. Les professeurs se convièrent également à la danse et la piste fut pleine à craquer.

Au bout d'environ une heure, quelques groupes commencèrent à s'éclipser dans le parc de Poudlard ou des genre de maison en feuillage avait été aménagé. Quelques fées et lucioles voletaient et donnait une atmosphère encore plus romantique au lieu. Hermione se trouvait encore dans la salle en compagnie de ses amis mais il manquait Ron et Jane. Aucune allusion ne fut faite à leur sujet. Pendant ce temps, Drago était allé retrouver ses amis et boire un verre.

_Hermione danse vraiment bien mais maintenant, si je la réinvite à danser elle va comprendre en même temps c'était un peu mon but._

**(Hermione et ses amis)**

-Franchement, Hermione vous avez super bien préparé avec Malefoy c'est génial !

-T'as pas tout vu, tout à l'heure il y aura une surprise dans le parc…

-C'est quoi ? S'il te plait Hermy dit le nous.

-A ton avis, pourquoi c'est une surprise. On a décidé avec Drago de ne révéler à personne ce que c'était.

-Rha…

**(Drago et Blaise)**

-Eh dit t'as vu la fille las bas, elle est mignonne non ?

-…Mmh

-Oh, oh, Drago tu rêve là non?

-…

-T'es malade ? Ou…Non ne me dit pas que tu es tombé amoureux ? OO

-Maieuh !

-Eh ! Vieux ! Tu devrais aller l'inviter y'a un slow qui commence…

-D'accord j'y vais… (Référence à Joe la mouk)

-Go !

_Allez Drago tient toi droit, prend ton plus beau sourire non pas trop con non plus et puis marche droit fait gaffe où tu poses tes pieds…Pfou respire normalement, voila ! C'est bien…_

-Miss Granger, m'accorderiez-vous cette danse ?

-Mmh…je suis désolée mais j'ai promis à Harry de danser avec lui.

-Gné…Ah…bon c'est pas grave…je vais retourner voir Blaise…

-Attend, si tu veux le prochaine fois je danse avec toi mais là j'ai promis…

-Non mais t'inquiète, je comprend…

-Bon alors à la prochaine danse alors…

Elle passa près de lui et lui glissa à l'oreille des mots que moi-même auteur je ne peut pas vous donner parce que je n'ai pas entendue… ; p. Il lui adressa un clin d'œil et repartit en direction de Blaise en souriant.

Hermione vint le retrouver au bout d'un moment pour danser avec lui puis à leur tour, ils se dirigèrent vers le parc.

-Est-ce que tu sais quand le feu commence ?

-Non, Mac Gonnagal ne m'a rien dit et que comme elle voulait que nous aussi on ai une surprise elle m'a dit qu'elle gérait tout avec Dumbledore.

-Dit Hermione, pourquoi tu as accepter mon invitation. Est-ce que c'est juste pour la robe ou aussi pour d'autre raison ?

-Euh…en fait déjà la robe était une des raisons, enfin je veux dire je n'allais pas dire que je prenais la robe et puis que j'y allait avec un autre alors que personne ne m'avait proposé. Et en plus, on est tous les deux les préfets en chef donc ça semblait logique.

_Oh le vent que je viens de me prendre, elle n'est pas venue parce qu'elle éprouve des sentiments pour moi…_

-Tiens ça commence !

Un feu d'artifice magnifique commença sous leurs yeux ébahit ; les couleurs des quatre maisons étaient représentés et s'enchaînait une suite de jet de couleurs multiples. Quand le feu se termina, il était déjà trois heures du matin et Hermione commençait à fatiguer elle décida d'aller saluer ses amis et de monter se coucher. En arrivant dans ses appartements, elle trouva Drago allongé sur le canapé ; elle s'en approcha et elle remarqua qu'il semblait blessé à la tête. La préfete se mit à paniquer, elle tenta de le secouer pour le réveiller.

_Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu lui arriver je commence a avoir un peu peur là…qu'est-ce que je peux faire je pense que je devrais commencer par le réveiller pour le soigner et ensuite il m'expliquera ce qui c'est passé…c'est parti_

Elle réussit à le réveiller el à le conduire jusqu'à la salle de bain où elle le fit s'asseoir sur le rebord de la baignoire. Elle le soigna et désinfecta la plaie qu'il avait derrière la tête. Peu après, le Serpentard reprit ses esprits Hermione l'avait allongé sur son lit (de Drago) et les souvenirs lui revinrent…

« Hermione !

-ça y est, tu est réveillé je me suis inquiété tu sais…Tu était affalé sur le canapé de la salle commune, je t'ai soigné la tête mais je me demande toujours ce qui c'est passé…

-Euh en fait c'est assez simple ; je suis rentré juste après le feu d'artifice, et puis je me suis allongé sur le canapé parce que j'étais crevé, et puis je me suis cogné sur l'arrière de la tête.

-Je vois, en gros c'est débile mais tu parais quand même bien amoché…

-J'ai un peu la tête qui tourne mais je pense que avec un petit tour ça va passer…

-J'ai oublié d'utiliser la magie…dit Hermione un peu honteuse

-J'y crois pas Hermione Granger, la fille la plus douée de tout Poudlard n'a pas penser à utiliser la magie dans une telle situation.

-Bon ça va et si on parlait plutôt du bal.

-Perso, on m'en a dit que du bien et le feu d'artifice a été apprécié par les élèves et les profs.

-Je voulais dire qu'on parle de ce qu'on en a pensé nous, chacun de notre coté.

-C'étais super…

_Je me jette à l'eau_

J'ai aimé danser avec toi…et aussi le feu artifice.

-Merci…euh excuse moi »

Elle sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers la sienne sans se retourner ; elle voulait réfléchir mettre au clair les nouveaux sentiments qui, elle le savait venaient de naître en elle.


End file.
